Student Council President and the Accidental Delinquent
by animegirl1363
Summary: Average student Hidaka Akira finds himself in trouble when he defends a fellow classmate from getting bullied. His punishment: to join and help the club members of the dreaded Student Council club. Only, things aren't atrocious as the rumors make the seem to be. A cheesy High School AU staring Hidaka Akira.
1. Accidental Delinquent

The series of today's events started off with a punch to the face. Specifically, the bullies face. These three goon were picking on some boy and no one was stopping them. It only took one punch to knock him to the ground and pin him down.

"Not so tough now are you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Hidaka shot a look at his sidekick – who apparently wasn't going to rescues his friend – that conveyed all the rage he could on his handsome features. It was enough to scare off the poor guy. It was then that a teacher showed up, who signaled Hidaka out as the aggressor and sent him to the principal's office.

In the office, Hidaka was explaining himself to the assistant principal, Awashima Seri. The real principal was giving morning announcements over the intercom.

"It's only three months into the school year and you're picking fights." She cut off Hidaka's protests. "I don't care who started it or what your reasoning is. You are a senior. You should've handled the situation better."

Hidaka looked down, she was right.

"Now about your punishment." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her desk. "Fighting is a big offence. This added with your previous offences results in suspension."

"But that would mean automatic removal from the basketball team. I'm running the basketball booth next week." Hidaka said. "I'll do anything else. Please"

Hidaka was a member of the basketball team. Granted they didn't have real games until next semester. Showing up for practice and participating in school wide events were still required. One of which was next week.

"I'm sorry, my hands are tied." Awashima said.

"Oya, what's going on here?" Poking his head in the office was the headmaster himself, Munakata Reisi. He had finished the morning announcements and made his way over here.

"As much as I agree with Awashima, I also want my students to enjoy everything that the school has to offer."

This was when Awashima started going on about rule enforcement. Hidaka tuned out the rant, letting his eyes fall on the only good thing from this situation, Awashima's lovely breasts. Once her long winded speech was over Munakata cleared his throat. "Well I have come up with a befitting punishment. You are to help out with Student Council activities until graduation."

This caught Hidaka off guard. But it was better than suspension.

"I will notify the council president today and you will start you're duties tomorrow." Curious Hidaka asked why he had to do this until graduation.

"For it would look good on any college application." Munakata grabbed the paper on Awashima's desk and ushered the teen into the hallway. "And maybe it will keep you from ogling at women's breasts. Considering I was going to make your punishment shorter until I saw where your eyes were directed." His smiled was filled with nothing but evil in Hidaka's eyes. Munakata placed the slip in his hands as he patted the teen on the back, telling him to go to class.

That note Hidaka received from Munakata was a tardy slip that excused his lateness for homeroom. Right now it was lunchtime and Hidaka was sitting with his best friend, Goto. He had finished relaying the events that happened this morning.

"That sounds like one crazy morning." Goto said.

"At least I'm still on the basketball team." Hidaka said. "But now my time is going to be consumed by Student Council junk."

Student Council didn't have a very high rating amongst the students at Sceptor 4. Basically, they handled all the club things. Like advertising them and getting them classrooms for them to use. If it wasn't for Student Council no one would know that the chest club went to nationals. Or that there even was a chest club. They also handled organizing the festivals and dances.

All in all Hidaka just didn't want to deal with other people's complaints. The thought alone made him tired.

Hidaka was going to continue voicing his displeasure about the situation when he heard someone call out to him.

"Excuse me."

Hidaka didn't recognize who the person was. If he had to use one word to describe the stranger, the word 'puppy' came to mind.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I needed to thank you for what you did for me this morning."

"Oh. It was nothing." Hidaka waved his hands. He had been dragged away from the scene so fast he never saw who he was helping. "I'm a senior. Just trying to do what's right."

"In the wrong way sort of." Goto chimed in.

"Then I'll call you senpai." The boy said. Goto quickly shut that down and told the boy to leave that part off when referring to him. Hidaka was a different story. It was his dream to be called sempai. Only it would be from a cute girl, but he was a simple man and would take what he could.

"You can called me Hidaka-senpai!" He said a little too excitedly. "And he's Goto."

Hidaka-sempai, Goto, my name is Kasuhara Tekaru. I just enrolled here, so please take care of me." The boy finally introduced himself. Hidaka motioned for Kasuhara to sit with them. Something had 'clicked' between the three of them and they became fast friends.


	2. Student Council

Hidaka wanted time to stop. At least long enough for him to change schools and get out of 'joining' the Student Council. The sign on the door read 'Student council, always welcoming new members'. As it always did for the past three years.

Goto patted Hidaka's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll survive. Maybe it'll be fun."

"Then why don't you join with me Gotti?" Hidaka shot an annoyed look at his friend.

"…I'll see you later" Goto weaseled his way out of Hidaka's question. He gave the boy a sheepish smile as he joined the crowed of students leaving the building.

Hidaka opened the door and entered the classroom. The sounds of the students became muffled until there was nothing but silence. Only the sounds of ruffling papers filled his ears.

Another student was sitting in the room. He must've been too invested in his work to notice Hidaka had entered the room. "Um… excuse me." Hidaka walked up to the boy. The other boy's hair was a lighter shade of brown from Hidaka's.

There was no greeting, no introduction, not even a happy look on the boy's features when he looked up at Hidaka.

"Look here," He stood up not losing eye contact with Hidaka. "I don't care if you're a senior. I've been here longer than you. So you have to do what I say!" To enunciate his point at the end, he jabbed his finger at Hidaka's chest at every word.

"What is this runt's deal?' Those words didn't leave Hidaka's mouth. Hidaka wasn't good when it came to using his words. Especially in cases like this. "I'm not here to steal your job or whatever."

That didn't seem to calm down the other boy. Against better judgment it didn't keep Hidaka from murmuring, "Though you should treat your upperclassmen with respect."

In a cartoon show there would be an audible 'snap' sound to signify a character's anger. Hidaka felt like that kind of scene was playing out with the boy in front of him. For some reason the boy balled up his hand and anything in it was thrown at Hidaka.

"Screw you!" He yelled. "You seniors think you can boss everyone around and get what you want. I'm not having it! Not in this club!"

He got ready to throw more papers, pencils, and whatever else he could get his hands on at Hidaka.

"Fuse!" Someone yelled. Standing at the door, were two students and both of them did not like the scene before them. One had straightened light-brown hair, he called out Fuse's name. The other had blue hair with locks of it going over his right eye.

The two newcomers walked over to Hidaka and Fuse. This was when Fuse started to calm down. Sham overtook his features and he couldn't bring himself to look at the two other boys.

"We do not condone actions like that Fuse. Now Apologize."

Fuse obviously did not want to apologize and only did so because he was told too. After that, fuse began to clean up the mess he made. On the other side of the classroom Hidaka was talking to the other two students.

"I'm sorry about that. Fuse never does things like that. I don't know what came over him." The blue haired boy said. "My name is Akiyama, the founder and president of this club."

"And I'm Benzai." He said. "Excuse me president, but there is still some stuff I would like to say to Fuse."

Shortly after introducing himself, Benzai left Hidaka and Akiyama alone to go talk to Fuse.

"I'm guessing you're Hidaka." Akiyama asked. Hidaka nodded. "I'm happy you're on the team." His voice was soft and genuine. Akiyama pulled out a folder from his bag and handed it to Hidaka.

"I'm sorry to put you to work so soon, but we need to get ready for the homecoming festival next week."

Akiyama explained to Hidaka that he needed to get the Sign-up forms from the other clubs that wanted to make a booth for the festival. The student council handled assigning spots around the school for clubs to set up their booths. So they needed to get the forms from clubs who wanted to participate in the event. All the sports teams have turned in their forms since they have adults running the group.

Hidaka took the papers and looked it over. Thankfully it had the days and classes the clubs where hosted at, unfortunately, the clubs all happened on different days. He didn't know who the club leaders were so looking for them outside their clubs was a big fat 'no'.

"You don't need to come back today, but I need the papers back by the weekend." Akiyama explained.

Well at least he had 3 days to do this. And he didn't have to spend the afternoon with that monster Fuse.

"I'll go with him." Just to show how much the universe hated him today, Fuse volunteered himself to help Hidaka. "I want to make up for attacking him, so please let me go with you."

Benzai and Akiyama both looked at Hidaka, their expressions said they didn't quite believe Fuse but they let him go with Hidaka anyways.

Once the two were outside of the classroom and a little ways down the hall Fuse snatched the papers from Hidaka's hands. "Give me those."

"I know you were faking." Hidaka had to force himself not to yell. "What is your deal?"

"We're not going to get anything this done if you're the one doing this." Fuse didn't bother looking back at Hidaka and just continued to strut down the hall. "You probably don't know where half of these clubs are. Or even that they existed before now."

It mad Hidaka mad that he was right. If he lied he already knew this guy would see right through it. "Half of those clubs don't even happen today. Like you can find the leaders outside of the clubs."

"Yes. Yes I can. I've been a part of the student council since the start of the school year. We over see a lot of what the clubs do so we have way of contacting the club leaders." He waved the papers in front of Hidaka. "We can easily get this done today, no later than tomorrow by lunchtime."

Fuse stormed off. Hidaka had half a mind to just leave the guy but that would only make him look bad since he was the one who was given the job. So he followed Fuse on this scavenger hunt.


	3. The Festival

The homecoming festival was approaching fast. The week of homecoming, itself was partially the blame for that. Time really does fly by when you're having fun. It gave students a chance to show off their creativity based on the theme for that day. As much fun as the week provided, it also provided a lot of work for the students in clubs and sports teams. Once the groups got their assigned spots for the festival, they all began to collect the materials for their booths. This wasn't much of a problem with the sport teams seeing as they already had the funds for their booths and the man-power to make them. Clubs on the other hand were student run, so they had to get the materials within their own power.

Because of all the stuff going on, Hidaka barely had time to himself. Student council had a bunch of meetings that week with the club leaders and disciplinary committee. He also had to help the basketball team, and yes, they still had regular practice on top of this. The day before homecoming, student council had to help decorate the football field. Once Friday was here, Hidaka was going to enjoy himself to the fullest.

There were no classes that day so students were free to have fun until the football game started.

Hidaka had to help run the basketball booth until lunchtime when his replacements showed up.

"Hidaka, you are free to leave now. Your replacement showed up." The team captain said.

Hidaka nodded, those were the words he was waiting to hear. He was free to leave and have fun.

Goto was waiting for him with lunch in hand. "I was able to get you lunch."

"And you didn't die?" Hidaka feigned his surprise. Goto wasn't fazed by his friend's morbid, yet playful banter.

"It was still a hassle. Everyone mobbed Mr. Kamo's sushi booth in the café." Goto shuddered recalling the memory. Hidaka patted Goto's back. "You should go check on the Student council booth."

The suggestion made Hidaka grimace. He wanted to stay as far away from that booth as possible after this hectic week. Goto ignored Hidaka's protests and continued. "They do have a booth, it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Goto smiled.

"Are you enjoying my pain?" Hidaka only got a chuckle as a response. In the end the taller boy did go to the student council booth.

Akiyama was the only one manning the table. There wasn't much to note. Just a table with a sign of the club's name on it and flyers talking about what they do. Most of the students were just passing by it like it wasn't even there.

"This table is depressing." Hidaka said as he walked up to Akiyama.

"Thank you for you 'kind' words Hidaka." Akiyama responded with sarcasm. That came as a surprise to Hidaka he didn't think Akiyama had it in him. It made him chuckle.

"I came here to check out everything. So Benzai is going to cover you?" Hidaka had seen Benzai wondering about, having a good time. He even came to the basketball booth to shoot some hoops and won.

Akiyama nodded, "No I'm going to be running the table all day. I've done this every year, it's no problem for me."

This confused Hidaka. "But then you won't be able to have fun. More importantly, you've never gotten to enjoy the festival!"

"It's fine." He waved his hand. "This way you all get to have fun. Think of it as my way of thanking you for all your hard work this week."

Hidaka was left dumbfounding at Akiyama's explanation. "At your expense!"

Before Hidaka could continue to speak, that monster had to show his face.

"Akiyama-sempai, will Benzai cover for you? I realized that you never showed us the schedule." Fuse took one look at Hidaka and narrowed his eyes. "If he is running the table, I also wish to help."

That was code for 'I'm not letting this incompetent 3rd year do anything I can do.' Hidaka learned that the hard way."

"Fuse I appreciate your enthusiasm but, you're still a 1st year. You shouldn't worry about this. And you can't just abandon you friend." Akiyama motioned to the young man standing behind Fuse. He had jet-black hair that was tied and slung over his right shoulder. His face was adorned with big framed black glasses.

"Don't worry about me." He straighten himself and shook his hands. "I have to go help the Anime club anyways. Speaking of which, I should get going Fuse."

He gave fuse a quick peck on the cheek and scurried off to his destination.

"Now I can watch the table." Fuse urged Akiyama to leave everything to him.

"For once I agree with the little monster. It's your last year here, experience what the festival has to offer." Hidaka said.

It didn't seem like Akiyama was going to budge. Hidaka focused on Akiyama for a moment…and then on his hand, as he grabbed it when he ran past him. Akiyama had no choice but to follow as he stumbled to try and keep up with Hidaka. His was quite fitting for someone on the basketball team. Once he reached the Glasses Club table, Hidaka finally stopped.

"Let…me…go…" Akiyama Gasped for whatever air he could get.

"No I won't." Hidaka stated. "Not until you promise you will have fun."

"Hidaka, you can't expect me to leave Fuse-kun there by himself. At least let me call Benzai." He reached his pocket for his phone only to have it snatched from him. "This is just childish! Enough Hidaka! Give that back!"

"No." Hidaka put Akiyama's cell phone in his pocket. "That monster does not need any help. He can handle that job. It's watching a table."

Defeated, Akiyama sighed and gave into Hidaka's whims. "Fine. But you'll have to let go of my hand."

"You promise you won't run away?"

"I won't." Akiyama smiled as way to show Hidaka he was telling the truth. Hidaka released his grip on Akiyama's hand.

"Great! Now let's shoot some hoops at the basketball booth." Hidaka joyful smile returned to his face and he marched off towards said booth with Akiyama not far behind. Of course Hidaka managed to win against Akiyama but, afterwards Akiyama schooled him on a quiz the Mathletics Club was hosting. The two visited every booth that they could. Hidaka wanted Akiyama to experience every ounce of the festival. They even ran into Goto who joined them. Hidaka profoundly apologized to him and stated that it was for a good cause. Goto was silent but he forgave him. But he was going to make him pay by leaving out on of his charms in the dorm room they shared. Not soon after that, it was time for the students to start clearing up. The clubs had to take down their booths to make way for the football game later that night. This forced Hidaka to leave to go help his teammates. Goto Returned to the dorm until the game.

Akiyama made his way towards the student council table.

"President!" Fuse noticed Akiyama and called out to him. "I told you I could handle it. Benzai-sempai showed up shortly after you left."

"Welcome back." Benzai said. "Things went smoothly after you left."

"That's a relief." Akiyama said. "Thank you Fuse, you did well."

Fuse had the biggest grin on his face as he cleaned up. Akiyama and Benzai couldn't help but smile as well.

 **-Earlier-**

After Hidaka had ran off with Akiyama, Goto sighed and walked off to enjoy the festival at his own pace.

This was his chance, it was time for him to prove that he could handle stuff. Even if manning the table wouldn't be hard, it was a step in the right direction.

"Fuse?" From a little ways away Benzai's soft voice reached his ears. He walked up to him with worry clearly etched on his face. "Where's Akiyama?"

"That buffoon ran off with him. Something about 'having fun' or something. Quite frankly I agree with him." Fuse explained.

It took some time for Benzai to realize that Akiyama was enjoying the festival, even if it was against his will. For the past 2 years Akiyama would always stay at the booth no matter how much he would beg and plead with him. It would often result in the two arguing until homecoming was over. He thought that would change this year with the added members and it made Benzai happy this it did.

"Benzai-sempai, if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at that buffoon. It's his fault!" Fuse took Benzai's silence as anger.

Benzai only nodded. "I'm not mad at either of them. In fact, I wish I could've join them. I'm glad Hidaka made Akiyama go and have fun, that's all I wanted for him."

Fuse was confused at the statement but he didn't question it. Benzai noticed how confused and patted his head. "Don't worry, Akiyama deserves this."


	4. Fuse's Place

"So you do realize that you're gonna need more members eventually, right." Hidaka was watching the little menace kiss up to Akiyama. The president of the club had invited the members to breakfast before class had started. This was something Akiyama and Benzai had done after homecoming festival when it was just the two of them. So they invited Fuse and Hidaka to join them this year.

Benzai placed down a tea set on the table and glanced over at Fuse.

"I know. We've thought about disbanding the student council when we graduate…" He let out a sigh, leaving the sentence hanging.

"But the little monster ruined that." Hidaka finished off the sentence in his own way.

"I wouldn't put it that way." Benzai's voice told Hidaka that he wasn't going to put up with him referring to the underclassmen that way. "But if Fuse really wants to continue the club, I refuse to leave him alone."

Benzai's eyes focused on the empty teacup in front of him. Obviously, this had been occupying his mind for a while. Seeing his friend was losing himself to his thoughts, Akiyama placed a hand on Benzai's shoulder. This shocked him back to reality.

"What's with the glum looks?" He exchanged looks between Benzai and Hidaka. He was holding the tray of freshly hot tea.

"Hidaka was just curious about the future of the club." Benzai answered.

"I see…" His eyes downcast. It was mostly his fault the club had no other members. He's so shy that he never bothered to actively reach out to other people to join. "It's nothing for you to worry Hidaka."

Hidaka felt a pang of annoyance when Akiyama said that. More and more, he had been using that statement to dismiss various things that Hidaka, and especially Fuse, had worried about. It was irritating him. Hidaka shot a look at Akiyama as if to say 'that's not a good reason'.

"Akiyama, I do believe it's in our best interest to do something about this. We either have to find more members or disband the club." Benzai said.

"What!" Somewhere during the conversation, Fuse had started to listen in. considering the topic they were talking about, it was obvious the young man was not going to be calm.

"I told you; I can handle it!" he slammed his foot down and sent a menacing look towards Hidaka.

"Fu-," Benzai's attempt to sooth the other was in vain as he wasn't able to finish the boy's name.

"And you choose to talk to him about it first!" Akiyama and Benzai couldn't get in any words to drive away Fuse's accusations. "I've been here longer than him! I have better talents! You 3rd years are all the same! You value seniority over actual skill!"

After his lengthy tangent, Fuse stormed out of the classroom. The slam of the door signified that Fuse's present here has ended. The group sat in silence, trying to wrap their minds around what just transpired.

"I'll go find him." Breaking the silence first, Benzai offered to go after the young man.

"No. If we after him now, it'll only push him away." Akiyama said. "Let's leave him be for now."

During lunch Fuse was still fuming as he told Enomoto what happened this morning.

"Can you believe them?" It was more of a statement than a question. He was practically stabbing at his food while telling the story.

"I believe you let your anger get the best of you, again Daiki." Enomoto gave his two cents about the situation.

Now that he was calm and actually thinking, Fuse reflected on his actions. "You're right."

That made Enomoto smile.

"I'm just tired of being looked down upon for no reason." Fuse said.

"Just remember, we're going to be seniors in two years." Enomoto explained. "We just have to wait."

They both shared a chuckle but that was soon stopped when someone called out to them.

"Hey! You little rug rats get out of here!"

The fun look on Fuse's face was replaced with his usual scowl along with pure disgust. "And what will you do if we don't?"

The two boys, who look alike with their hair being the only difference between them, were not happy with that retort.

"Is that how you treat your upperclassmen? Show some respect!" The one with brown hair, Akito, spoke up. His brother, Hayato, who had brown hair, put his arm in front of his twin.

"Why are you asking use to move? Go find somewhere else to eat at." Fuse said.

The café was full. Seeing as most students schedule gives them lunchtime around 12pm – 1pm, it's always a battle for a table at school. Right now, there were no seats left. So students would have to find someplace else to eat lunch at. Which could be further away from their classes depending on the location? When this happens the 3rd years usually start forcing out the younger students just because they are upperclassmen.

Fuse and Enomoto had just found this table and Fuse wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. Enomoto boldly tried to ease the tense air. "Daiki, it's okay. We can eat some-"

"No!" Fuse didn't mean to yell at Enomoto, it just came out. He turned back to stare down the two students in front of him.

Hayato let an exasperated breath, "First year's get on my nerves."

He reached out and grabbed Fuse by the collar. At the moment the sounds that were filling the café suddenly dulled down. "Listen brat. Understand your place and do as I say. You can't just defy what your seniors tell you to do!"

The air was tense, but Fuse was going to stand his ground. He managed to punch the taller boy's wrist and break out of his grasp. Fuse was about to say something when he was interrupted by a certain rash troublemaker.

"You really shouldn't treat your younger classmen like that." Hidaka spoke up. He walked towards the group looking Hayato dead in his eyes. "I don't appreciate you disrupting my friend's lunch. Besides, picking on younger students only makes you look weak."

Hayato glared at Fuse and back to Hidaka. He balled up his fist, ready to throw a punch. Hidaka watched him carefully, preparing to block an oncoming attack, but not getting into a defensive position.

"Hayato, we can't stay any longer." Akito stated, destroying the intense air that was here before. Hayato didn't ever let his eyes wonder from Hidaka as he relaxed himself. It seemed like he knew what his brother was talking about.

"This isn't over." Hayato delivered that clichéd line before him and his brother left the scene.

Hidaka let out breath of relief, "Are you two okay?"

Enomoto bowed vocalizing his gratitude. Although, Enomoto's grateful attitude wasn't shared with Fuse.

"Why did you interfere?" His voice was low and almost growl-like.

Hidaka was practically offended by this. "What! I was on your side! If you fought them by yourself you would've been a goner."

"I could've handled it myself! Ugh. Why does everyone always look down on me?" Fuse outburst was enough to shock Hidaka from saying anything further. Fuse grabbed his things and stormed out of the café.


	5. Cooldown and Build-up

When Hidaka arrived at the Student Council room, the assistant principle, Awashima Seri was there.

"Great, now I can say this only once." She cleared her throat as Hidaka walked up to Akiyama and stood next to him. "Look, I've been hearing about the trouble you all have been causing. I never expected members of the student council club to do this. If this keeps up you all will suffer the consequences."

"I do apologize." Akiyama bowed lightly.

"I hope you will get your fellow club members under control." With that said, she took her leave. The member's bathe in the silence until Akiyama sighed. Fuse wasn't looking at Akiyama.

"So why did you both get into a fight with the Minato twins?" Benzai asked. Fuse tensed up, refusing to look in Benzai's direction.

"It wasn't like that." Hidaka waved his hands. "Those twins started messing with Fuse and his friend first."

"I see…"

"Besides, one of them grabbed Fuse by the collar. Why are we the only ones getting in trouble?" Hidaka said.

"Principle Awashima is going after them too." Akiyama said. He looked over at Fuse and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Fuse."

No response.

"Fuse?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think about how my actions would affect the club."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Akiyama chuckled. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Fuse slowly turned around to face Akiyama. "You really aren't mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not." Akiyama smiled lightly and just like an infection, Fuse smiled too.

"Now that's out of the way, what's the game plan for today?" trying to bring back the joyful atmosphere, Hidaka asked about the jobs for the day. Benzai caught on to what Hidaka was doing and played along.

"We had nothing planned for today. After homecoming, it usually mellow until the dance in December." Benzai explained.

"Cool! Them I'm gonna go to basketball practice." Hidaka announced and hurried out of the room.

"The practice matches are coming up aren't they?" Akiyama murmured. Since Hidaka was gone his thoughts couldn't be confirmed.

At basketball practice, everyone was surprised at Hidaka arrival. They were all used to his now sporadic appearances that they all wondered what kept him going. Many believed it to be his spirit for the game. That was true for Hidaka and really shown on the field when he was playing. He was always the one to cheer up his teammates when they were down. Even when they lost a game, he was always cheerful, encouraging his teammates to work hard to win the next game. Thankfully, the coach loved Hidaka's spirit; because he put the tall boy through torment. Extra warm-up drills before Hidaka could even look at the black and orange sphere.

Once practice was over, Hidaka was hurting all over. He couldn't wait to get to his dorm and take a nice hot bath to ease the pain of his aching muscles. The halls were empty. The main school building was going to close down soon. Students were not allowed to be in the building during that time. Only the teachers have access.

Upon entering his dorm room Goto greeted him. "Welcome back trouble maker."

"Ugh, so you heard." Hidaka rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of hearing about the incident in the café. "I was defending an underclassman."

Goto sighed. There was no stopping Hidaka when it came to helping those younger than him.

 **-1** **st** **Year Boys Dorm-**

Fuse and Enomoto were lounging around in the lobby when someone came up to them and gave Fuse a letter. Before they could question the person, they ran off. The duo returned to their dorm room to open it up. Fuse silently read through it.

"What does it say?" Enomoto asked.

"It's an invitation, to fight." Fuse said. "So those two twins want to settle this."

"Daiki you shouldn't do this." Enomoto just wanted this situation to go away. He didn't want Fuse to fight and get in trouble. They were already reprimanded today for what happened in the café.

"I'm not gonna let their giant superficial egos push us around!" Fuse crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the mini trashcan near the desk. "If they want a fight, I'll give it to them!"

Fuse stormed into the bathroom that was standard with every dorm room. Enomoto only hoped that a nice shower would help Fuse think about his future actions. He also took the chance to grab the letter out from the trash to read it himself. He tucked it into one of his binders for safe keeping, knowing he will have to use it later in time.

 **-3** **rd** **Year Boys Dorm-**

In the lobby of the dorm, Akiyama and Benzai were just now entering the building. They stayed behind in the student council room to finish up their homework. Afterwards they went to kendo practice. The members of the kendo team let them practice. But they don't play in games. The duo would be far too exhausted with student council activities to be at their peck to play an actual game. It would give the team two extra people to practice with and Akiyama and Benzai will learn about the way of kendo. It was a win for both sides.

As they walked through the lobby, they felt a pair of eyes following them. It didn't take long to figure it out which it was emitting such a glare.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Benzai shot a look at the twins who were sitting on the couch near the window.

The twins said nothing at Benzai's remark. Akiyama urged him to leave them alone. But Benzai wasn't finished. "And if you could stop bothering our underclassmen that would be great too."

"So that guy in the café is with your pathetic club." Hayato said. "Tell him to learn his place."

Benzai was getting fed up with this. It's their attitude that makes the underclassmen afraid of the upperclassmen. It doesn't help that other 3rd year students follow this mindset along with some of the 2nd years. But these two are the worst when it comes to that. They literally order student around in some cases. The twins used to rule the school along with their leader Jin. They had another friend name Zenjou, but he transferred schools. It was believed that once Jin skipped 2nd year and graduated early that the twins reign would weaken. Sadly that was not the case.

"That guy needs to learn that that he has no authority over us 3rd years. What we say is law." Akito said. "That Hidaka has some nerve stepping in when we were teaching him a lesson. The nerve of him."

"Hidaka was right to step in." Akiyama said.

"What is this even about?" Benzai wanted to know why they were taking it this far.

"It's about our pride as upperclassmen." Hayato said. "We are the eldest and they have no right to look down on us. Who do you think gives them the opportunities to join clubs and sports teams, the third years. The second years don't even get that power."

"So it's all about power and control." Benzai murmured. "I'll never understand why our class is like this."

"Leave Hidaka and the other student alone. That is final!" Akiyama said.

Feeling anger welling up inside, Akiyama dislodged himself from the confrontation as did Benzai. The two returned to their dorm with a newfound headache. Akiyama was worried for the future; there was this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake off. Things were going to happen. And they weren't good things.


	6. Fight

The door opened to Munakata's elegant office and the twins took their place in the 2 available seats across from Munakata.

"I assume you know why I called you here." Munakata cleared his throat. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"Why I have no idea why you called us here principle Munakata." The sarcasm from the black haired twin made Munakata's eye twitch. His smile tightens. "You may have power because of your money, but under my teaching I will not allow bullying of any kind in this school."

"You act like we're the ones who created this artificial hierarchy." Akito said.

"You're just the ones who perpetrate it the worst." Munakata added.

"Besides you can't accuse us of anything without proof." Akito said.

"We've already be reprimanded for the café incident." Hayato said. "And there are no rules stopping us from inviting students to train at the Doumyji Dojo."

"Students talking about a fight between you both and 1st year Fuse Daiki. What is that about?" Munakata asked.

"As I said, we invited him to train at the dojo. That isn't against the rules." Hayato said. "Are you going to believe baseless teenage rumors over actual conformation?"

"I don't peg you as the type to listen to rumors." Akito smirked.

"I won't allow violence on this campus."

"Good thing this won't happen on campus." Akito stood up. "Now we have a prior engagement." Akito, followed by his brother, left the office leaving a seething Munakata to stow in his anger.

Munakata knew full well that the twins intended to face the younger student at the dojo, but Munakata couldn't do anything about his student's private lives. If they were to battle it out on campus he could easily interfere. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and the twins knew that full well.

 **-Hidaka-**

It was Friday and school was ending. Today was Friday, the only day were students could leave campus without permission. They do have to be back on Monday.

Hidaka had nothing special planned, he would visit his parents every weekend and that was all.

He and Goto were making their way to the entrance when Hidaka saw Fuse and Enomoto in what seemed to be an argument.

"Hmm, A lover's quarrel…?" Hidaka said and Goto jabbed his elbow in him.

"It's rude to stare." Goto Said. It's not like the two were making a scene, anyone could tell by their expressions that they were in the midst of an argument. Fuse stormed off leaving Enomoto alone. He then Hidaka caught his eye and soon sprinted up to the taller boy.

"You're on the council with Fuse right?" Enomoto asked. Hidaka nodded. Enomoto rummaged in his bag pack and pulled out a letter. "This is an invitation to fight. The twins had it delivered to Fuse. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me."

Hidaka looked over the note, "The Domyoji Dojo? Where is that?"

"I can take you there. I know where it is." Enomoto said.

"Then lead the way!" Hidaka said, as he followed his underclassmen.

Once more Goto had gotten left behind by Hidaka. He stood there for a good few seconds before going to search for Akiyama and Benzai to tell about the situation.

 **-Akiyama and Benzai-**

For a room that was silent, it was awfully loud. Akiyama was rapidly tapping the pencil on the table, while Benzai was tapping the table with his finger.

"Where's Fuse?" Akiyama asked.

"Maybe he found something to do today. It is Friday." It was the only thing that would calm the brunet and his erratic friend.

"I wish that were true." Akiyama sighed. "I have a feeling that these rumors of a fight might involve Fuse and the twins."

"Let's go to the dorms to look for him." Benzai suggested,

Akiyama nodded in agreement and both of them headed for the 1st year dorms. Everything seemed normal; aside for the odd looks they were given. They didn't bother asking the other students and the dorm advisor didn't know Fuse's whereabouts.

The two decided to take their search to the computer lab. They hoped to find Enomoto there, but no avail.

"Akiyama, Benzai." A soft voice called out to them from behind. It was Goto, Hidaka's friend. "Are you both looking for Fuse?"

"Do you know where he is?" Akiyama asked. Goto nodded and lead the way.

 **-Fuse-**

Fuse was making his way towards the Dojo after school. He was a man on a mission.

 _Earlier that same day during lunch, Fuse and Enomoto spent their lunchtime in the computer lab. Fuse wasn't doing much eating since he was looking up information about the twins online. Apparently, both of them come from a rich family that donates large sums of money to this school._

" _So that's why they think they push everyone around and get away with it." Fuse murmured._

" _Can you just leave them alone?" Enomoto pleaded. "Most 3_ _rd_ _years do this anyways."_

" _No! They started this whole thing." Fuse said. "I'm just rising to their challenge. Besides I'm not gonna get pushed around by them or any other 3_ _rd_ _year."_

 _At the entrance after school, Enomoto stopped him once more._

" _Fuse, please don't go. This isn't necessary." The poor boy was practically begging now. "What will this solve? You could get hurt."_

" _I was already hurt Tatsuya." Fuse said. "I'm sick and tired of being pushed around. Or not taken seriously enough. I'll show them my strength and if this is how I have to get some ounce of respect, then this is how it is."_

 _Before Enomoto could get in another word, Fuse had already stormed off._

From his short research session during lunch, he figured out why the twins think they own the school, they basically do. That wasn't enough to deter Fuse. He arrived at the Dojo and was greeted by his hyperactive red-headed classmate.

"Hi!"

Fuse winced, "Domyoji, there's no need to yell."

"I'm not yelling." He grinned, "The twins are here already."

"Good, I don't want to wait." Fuse removed his shoes and followed Domyoji to the place where the twins are sitting in wait.

Once they reached the room Domyoji went off to the side to watch the drama unfold.

"So you actually came." Akito chuckled. "I figured you would find out who we are and get scared."

"Someone needs to knock you rich bitches down from your high horse." Fuse said.

"Watch yourself." Akito shot back.

"Make me!" Raising his voice, Fuse took a fighting stance. "I will not be looked down by you lot any longer."

Akito was in the back of the dojo, therefor had easy access to the training weapons the dojo had. Akito grabbed the wooden katana sized sword and rushed towards Fuse. Akito had full intent on striking Fuse's collar bone to push him backwards and disable him by pinning him on the ground. However Fuse was quick on his feet and dodged the obvious attack, but he side stepped to the left which gave Akito an opening to swing the wooden sword at Fuse's neck. He managed to block the swing, the force sent Fuse stumbling backwards. Now that Fuse was off balance, Akito unleashed a barrage of strikes on Fuse. The younger boy never faltered to block Akito's relentless attack, but he couldn't get out of the way because he couldn't get better footing dodging was out of the question least he risk falling to the floor. It kept going like this until Fuse's back hit the wall. Akito slammed the sword next to Fuse's head.

"Give up." Akito smirked.

"Not a chance." Fuse said.

Now that he was properly balanced, Fuse grabbed Akito's left arm and tripped his feet from under him to use his loss of balance to slam him into the floor.

"Give up." Fuse mocked. Akito scoffed in return. "One down, you're next."

Fuse shot a look at Hayato, who was standing up now with a wooden sword in hand in a battle stance. Before ether one could do anything, Hidaka burst into the room. "Enough!"

The twins had looks of confusion with a mix of annoyed, while Fuse's expression was one of pure disgust and anger. Hidaka was just happy to have gotten here before any serious damage was done to Fuse.

"Fuse, please stop this." Shortly after Enomoto arrived behind Hidaka, panting he obviously wasn't used to running. His pleas fell on deaf ears as it was too late to stop this fight.

"Tatsuya the only way to get them to stop pushing us around is to stand up to them." Fuse said. "So either sit down and watch or go away! And if you leave take that idiot with you!"

Hidaka wanted to give Fuse a stern talking to about how to properly speak to your boyfriend, but that would have to wait. Right now he came on behalf of Enomoto to try and break up this fight peacefully. It didn't help that he was never the one for peace talk and since he was a fighter it was easy for him tell that this was beyond the time for peace talk.

"I'm sorry; I dragged you out here for nothing Hidaka." Enomoto said.

"Don't worry about it." Hidaka said. "I'll help even out the odds."

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Getting impatient, Hayato called out to both Fuse and Hidaka.

"I'm still going to fight." Fuse said and looked over to Hidaka, "And don't interfere or I'll take you out too!"

Fuse ran towards Hayato who was still in his stance and wasn't going to move unless Fuse attacked first. Fuse lunged at Hayato to grab him by the arm and slam him down, just like he did with Akito. It wasn't going to be easy this time. Hayato figured from what he saw the Fuse was good with grab and suplex like moves. Meaning if he couldn't grab him, Fuse's fighting style was useless. This went on for some time. Fuse would attempt to grab Hayato and fail. Fuse soon caught on to what he was doing and soon it became a standoff. Fuse stopped attacking and silently saying 'it's your turn'. Hayato breathed in before making a fast strike at Fuse's right shoulder and quickly launching a swing at his side. This didn't knock the younger boy off balance this time. Fuse used this chance to close the distance between them to come at him from the side to get behind him.

"Fuse, behind you!" Enomoto's scream broke him from his focus. Now he was aware of the second twin's presence behind him without having to look. Akito was going to perform a downward cut on Fuse, but the impact of Hidaka's body sent him flying back to the floor, along with Hidaka who was now on top of him.

"Two against one is unfair." Hidaka said. "So how about I even out the odds."

Hayato broke free of Fuse's hold and made quick spinning strike at his sides once more. Fuse got hit but was able to grab hold of his arm and with the momentum of Hayato's spin; he swung Hayato around and flipped him into the floor.

"That ends this." Fuse said. There were no rules, so this could've gone on until both sides couldn't go on. But that was unlikely to happen since Hidaka was here and the arrival of new guests would also make it harder.

"This stops now!" In came Akiyama and Benzai, each carrying their bamboo swords ready to interfere if necessary. Luckily they came at the end of the fight.

"Is it over?" Benzai asked after surveying the scene.

"Looks like it." Hidaka said, getting off of Akito.

Akiyama stormed up to the twins. Seeing how they were still on the floor, it only made Akiyama's deathly glare even more threatening. "From this point on, you shall never bother these 1st years or any year one student ever again. Do, you understand."

The way he delivered that sentence sent chills up Hidaka's and Fuse's spine. It didn't work one the twins, but they reluctantly accepted the terms.

Enomoto was quickly all over Fuse trying to check for wounds. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Fuse Smiled lightly and pulled Enomoto into a hug. "I'm sorry for blowing off your concerns."

Enomoto wrapped his arms around Fuse. "I'm just glad this is over."

"I am too, never get into fights again you monster." Hidaka said. "Also, I need to talk to you about how to properly talk to your boyfriend."

"I don't need lessons from some dateless sap that never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend!" Fuse hit Hidaka where it hurt. The two soon got into their own playful fight.

Akiyama and Benzai smiled at each other and looked towards Domyoji, who had 3 empty popcorn bags around him and was currently eating a fourth. "Is it over, that was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, this whole ordeal is over, Domyoji-kun." A familiar voice said. Standing at the entrance (along with Goto who guided Akiyama and Benzai here) was and all too familiar man and woman.

"Principle Munakata, Principle Awashima." Hidaka questionably said.

"No we are not the principles of your teaching establishment." Munakata said. He pointed to his and Awashima's fake mustache. "We are simple passersby's and nothing more."

Everyone was dumbfounded. There was literally nothing different about their appearance other than the fake mustaches on their faces. The student body already figured Munakata to be weird, but not Awashima. Now everyone in the room had the same expectation of her as well. A closer look at them showed that they came with their own bamboo swords as well, seems like they wanted to stop the fight as well.

"It would be wise for you all to rest and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Munakata said.

"Rest both your minds and bodies so you can grow." Awashima said.

"Your words were a lovely addition Awashima." Munakata said. "We will watch the twins as they clean up the dojo Domyoji-kun."

"What?" They said in unison only to receive glares from everyone. They once more accept the task with an unenthusiastic attitude.

Domyoji ended up inviting them all to stay the night for a slumber party.


	7. Intermission: Fuse's Birthday

School had ended and Fuse was making his way toward the Student Council room. The Fall Festival was coming up which meant that the Council will be busy in the coming weeks. After all the trouble he put everyone through with the whole incident with the twins, he was going to work twice as much to make it up to Akiyama and Benzai. "This time I won't cause trouble..."

While he was mulling over his thoughts he arrived at the council room.

"Happy birthday Fuse!" Upon entering the room, the 3rd years had all wished him a happy birthday with noise makers and everything.

Fuse was stunned. "How?"

"Eno-kun had told us." Akiyama explained. "He planned this for you."

"Right now he's getting the cake from Kamo-sensei. He'll be here soon." Benzai said.

Fuse was confused as to why they were doing this. He stirred up trouble for them and hadn't made up for it. So why?

"Hey, why the doom and gloom look?" Hidaka playfully poked Fuse's cheek.

"Why are you doing this? I caused trouble for you all and yet..."

"Are you still hung up over that?" Hidaka said. "It's done and over with."

"Quite! I even feel bad about involving you too. Don't make me regret it." Fuse said.

"Fuse-kun, Hidaka is right; in his own way." Akiyama stepped in to voice his thoughts. "We're glad you didn't get hurt. Those twins we're the one's who started all of this. You are not to blame. Benzai and I appreciate all the hard work you do. So please rest easily from now on."

Hearing those words from Akiyama lifted his spirits. Fuse had literal stars in his eyes. Just in time Enomoto arrived with the cake. "I'm here."

With that everyone chowed down on the cake and had a celebration.

Sometime into the party Enomoto had kissed Fuse's cheek and Hidaka just couldn't leave well enough alone. He had to crack a joke. "Get a room."

"We have a room." Fuse shot back.

Hidaka sputter his drink and coughed. Considering the students all lived in dorms, Fuse and Enomoto technically did have a room. If Enomoto wasn't the shy person he was, he might've did some comedic anime punch on Fuse. With the smuggest look on his face, Fuse took the red faced Enomoto and left the Council room.

Of course, he wasn't planning anything. He just loved the idea that he had one uped Hidaka in the dating department.


	8. Intermission: Hidaka's Birthday

**A/N: The next chapter will continue the story, I promise.**

The sunrays softly kissed Hidaka's face, waking him up from his slumber. He could hear the faint sound of the shower running indicating that Goto was already up and about. He frowned. During the recent events with the twins and joining Student Council, Hidaka felt that he was increasingly ignoring Goto. From abandoning him at the homecoming festival to leaving him behind to help Enomoto, the realization made him sick. Goto doesn't deserve that. He is a good guy.

 _They met as 1_ _st_ _years when they got assigned together as roommates. Hidaka arrived at the dorm to see that someone has already moved in. he was excited to see his roommate, he wanted to make new friends. This mysterious fellow had already claimed the top bunk; Hidaka saw some really creepy artifacts lying on the bed. It sent shivers through his body._

" _Oh." A soft spoken voice said from the entrance. Hidaka turned around to see another student walking into the room. "You must be Hidaka. My name is Goto. It seems we're going be roommates this year."_

 _He held out his hand for Hidaka to shake, but the taller male just opted for the hug. This confused Goto, but he didn't object to the hug either._

" _Gotti," It seems Hidaka already came up with a nickname. "Those statue this aren't gonna curse the room is it?"_

 _This only got a chuckle from Goto which was creepier than the statues._

That was pretty much how their first meeting went. Ever since then, they've been on good terms and their bond only grew stronger. Hidaka didn't want to lose that with Goto. He grumbled at what an idiot he was.

"I hope you're not catching a fever on your birthday." Goto said as he appeared from the washroom. He was dress in his uniform ready for school.

Thinking about it now, Goto had never voiced that he felt neglected by Hidaka. Maybe it was because they were roommates that Goto didn't want to cause trouble or make the atmosphere uncomfortable. He was a guy that never liked drama anyways.

Hidaka jumped out of bed making a declaration. "Gotti, I promise that today we'll do whatever you want to do!"

"Huh? But today is your birthday…?" Goto could not tell what was going through his friend's head. "There's nothing I wanted to do today, besides get your cake from Kamo-sensei."

After saying that, Goto could practically see the gray, depressing aura surrounding Hidaka. "Ah, but I'll try to think of something by the end of school."

This brightened up Hidaka's mood.

School went by smoothly. Today he had to go to Student Council to which was greeted with a birthday surprise from everyone.

"Your cake should be here soon." Akiyama said. As he said that Andy burst into the room.

"The cake is here!" Andy shouted. Everyone surrounded the table only to be greeted with a platter that had one slice of cake and crumbs surrounding said piece.

"What cake you dunce." Fuse stated. "There's only one slice left!"

"Kamo-Sensei said I had to deliver the cake." Andy said. "He never said it had to be the whole thing. By the way it was really good." As icing on the cake, he started liking his fingers clean.

Before anyone could confront his flawed logic, Fuse pinched Andy's cheeks and stretched them out. Andy's pleas were ignored by everyone as Fuse assaulted the red-head's face.

"Sorry about the cake." Akiyama said.

"It's no big deal." Hidaka waved. "Besides, Gotti got me one too. So everything works out."

Akiyama could hear the uncertainty of Hidaka's voice when he said 'Gotti'. "Is everything alright? You seem worried for lack of a better word."

"I just realized that lately I seem to be ignoring Gotti." Hidaka said sheepishly, glancing at the floor. "I want to make it up to him, but how…?"

"Just talk to him." Those words flowed out of Akiyama's mouth with ease. It didn't confuse Hidaka, no not at all. It's just that using his words were so much harder for him than just doing something. "Communication is the key in any relationship. That's how Benzai and I are so connected."

Hidaka smiled. He and Goto could never achieve the level of friendship that Akiyama and Benzai had with each other, it wasn't something he envied. But one thing was for sure, he never wanted to lose Goto as a friend.

"I do have to admire you for being concerned about this." Akiyama continued. "Most people wouldn't notice that they are drifting away from their friends. They can just stop hanging out with no word or reason and sometimes that can hurt even more than losing a long term relationship…"

"…"

"Sorry for getting all emotional like that." Akiyama said.

The two had decided to return their attention back to the others. Benzai had removed Fuse's iron grip from Andy's face, but now they had to stop Andy from devouring the last piece of cake. Saying he deserves it for being attacked?

Akiyama and Hidaka could only sigh at the scene.

Once Hidaka arrived at the dorm, he was greeted with the aroma of cake. On the desk, there was a basketball shaped cake. Goto blew in his noisemaker and wished Hidaka a 'Happy birthday'.

"I didn't think of anything that we could do, so how about we just sit in here and enjoy ourselves." Goto said.

"I want to talk to you about something." Hidaka said. Goto tilted his head. "Do you feel like I've been ignoring you?"

"Huh…?"

"I feel like I've been ignoring you." Hidaka repeated. "We haven't been hanging out as much and I abandoned you at the homecoming festival. I-I'm sorry."

It was no lie that Hidaka looked ready to cry at that point. What was worse is that Goto didn't know how to deal with this. Hidaka was very emotional person in contrast to Goto not being all that emotional.

"Hidaka…" Goto didn't know what to say. "It's okay…"

"It's not. It's not okay to do that to someone." Hidaka rebutted. This was hard. Whenever Hidaka got emotional, it was never directed towards him so Goto was just lost at to what to say or do.

"Hmm… if it makes you feel better, I never felt like you were ignoring me." Goto said. "Yes it was rude of you too straight up abandon me during homecoming, but I never felt like you were drifting away."

Hidaka sniffling was coming to a close. Goto smiled internally at his victory.

"Really…" Hidaka said. Goto nodded. Hidaka hugged Goto with all his might. "I promise from now on, I'll hang out with you even more."

"Now, let's stop all this unnecessary distress and let me give you your gift." Goto reached into his pocket to pull out a heart shaped charm trinket with devil markings on it. "It means lifelong prosperity. I made it in the occult club."

"Get that away from me Gotti!"


	9. Sick Days

Akiyama was laying in bed in his dormitory. There was a wet cloth on his head to bring down his temperatures.

"He's sick and I have lots to do for the student council after school." Benzai said.

"Why not got to the nurse?" Worry ridden Hidaka said.

Benzai shook his head, "I've tried to convince him but he refuses to go."

"Why?" Hidaka asked.

Benzai groaned as if this was something painful to say. "He doesn't want to inconvenience the nurse..."

"What?" Hidaka was at a loss of words.

"After school, I need you to come and stay with Akiyama while me and Fuse go to Houmra High for a meeting." Benzai said.

Hidaka nodded and Benzai thanked him.

After school, Hidaka did as he promised and went to check on Akiyama. Benzai said he didn't need to knock but Hidaka felt bad just barging in. So he knocked in indicate that he was there and creeped inside. His fellow classmate was up and about taking his medicine.

"Ah, Hidaka..." Akiyama said as he returned to the bed. "Benzai said you'd be coming over."

Hidaka walked over to him to place a hand on his head. "I'm going to fix you another wet cloth and make you some food."

"Hidaka you don't have to do that." Akiyama moaned out.

"We're friends, right, it's only natural." Hidaka said. "We have to look after each other."

Akiyama's protest was quickly stopped. Hidaka rummage through the mini cabinet in the room to find some soup to make. The dormitory rooms are basically like small apparements and have a mini fridge, a small cabinet, and a microwave. This made easy for Hidaka to make a quick meal for Akiyama.

"All done!" Hidaka said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you Hidaka, but... it would have been better to make the meal before the wet cloth." Akiyama gently pointed out.

Upon seeing that Akiyama was laying down Hidaka realized that he would have to sit up in order to eat. Akiyama chuckled at Hidaka as he sat up. He took the food from the brunet.

"I'm sorry..." Hidaka said, to which Akiyama waved off.

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I'm gonna major in Sports Medicine so making mistakes like this is..."

"I may be ignorant about this, but that's an entirely different doctorial field." Akiyama said. "I don't think this should reflect your skills."

Akiyama's words seemed to have calmed down the the taller boy. "So that's what you're majoring in?"

"Yep!" Hidaka nodded. "I love sports so I wanted to have a job where I'm involved with it. You know, after my highly successful basketball career."

"Hidaka Akira, the upcoming rookie." Akiyama played along. "Forgive me for using your first name like that."

"Its fine." Hidaka said. "What do you plan pin doing?"

"Benzai and I are joining the Self Defense Force. We decided on that when we were kids" Replied Akiyama.

"So you guys have known each other for that long." Hidaka commented and Akiyama answered with a nod.

"Its getting late, you should go back to your dorm." Akiyama said.

"But-"

"Benzai should be back anytime now and I don't want to keep you any longer."

"Only on one condition." Hidaka reached into his pocket. "You have to give me your phone number."

Akiyama smiled and complied with the request. He had been meaning to trade numbers with Hidaka to make contact with him a lot easier for student council stuff.

"Now just text me if you need anything okay." Hidaka gathered his belongings and left the dorm room.

Akiyama placed the half-eaten bowl of soup on the desk next to his bed. He quietly told himself that he would have to apologize to Hidaka for not finishing it.

Shortly after Hidaka left, Benzai entered the room.

"Welcome back-" Akiyama was cut off by a 'meow'.

"Sorry, Akiyama, but I couldn't resist..."

 **Benzai**

Benzai could tell that some of the students of Houmra High did not like them. Their uniform only made them more of a target.

Unlike Spector 4, Houmra High was a public school and as such anyone could go here. The problem however was that Houmra was viewed as lesser when compared to Secptor 4. The school isn't as bad as it had been made out to be. The teachers are great and the school has various superb sports teams that won plenty of trophies. Sadly since this a school, none of that matters if the test scores are atrocious. Out of all the four high schools in the area, Houmra had the lowest test scores, which were the cause of the school's bad reputation.

Sceptor 4 had the highest test scores so is only natural that people trash the school by comparing them to the best. Rightfully, the students would not put up with this unjust slander and be on the defensive.

Sceptor 4 isn't in the clear either. In order to get into Sceptor 4, you have to be rich, get in by recommendation, or pass the entrance exam. Which means there's a lot of posh people who look down upon schools, and to an extreme, people who go to Houmra High.

"You know, I thought that would be harder." Fuse managing to make a conversation despite the onlookers.

The two had come here to meet up with a teacher named Tosuka to discuss Spector 4 attending the Fall Festival always hosted here.

Because of the rivalry, the schools never invite each other to events that are hosted by the opposing school.

This was being broken by the Tosuka, who wanted the students to get along with each other. When this idea was proposed to Munakata, he was quick to agree to it. He tasked Akiyama and Benzai with being the representatives to go discuss the details with Tosuka.

"I wasn't worried at all." Benzai smiled. "If like to thank you for coming with me on short notice."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just proving my worth." Fuse said.

"You've already proven yourself more than enough." Benzai stated.

The duo exited the school though the hug double doors and seconds are leaving campus a small kitten rubbed itself against Benzai's leg. At first he shooed at it, but the cat wouldn't leave.

"Benzai-san?" Fuse called out to him.

Benzai walked to catch up to him, but the kitten followed him. He wanted to ignore the small animal, but Benzai loved cats.

"Why is that cat following us?" Fuse murmured.

"I'm taking it back." Benzai blurted out.

"Huh!"

 **Houmra Students**

A young boy was looking around the entrance outside trying to find something. Frustration was apparent on his face.

"If only Fujishima would stop smuggling pets into the school!"

Then a familiar cat noise graced his ears. Just as he was about to rejoice, it was then who he saw petting the kitten. "Those blue coats."

He watched as the two students from Sceptor 4 took Fujishima's kitten. He would've confronted them, but already had detention and didn't want to add to it. If the rumors were true and the blues were invited to the Fall Festival, then he and his friend could extract their revenge then.


End file.
